A primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a toy glider that is reconfigurable into various positions that are typical of animal, humanoid, robot, automibile and boat play activities, thereby providing greatly enhanced play value for a toy glider. Toy gliders as presently known are simply launched, glide a distance and then land. The play value lasts only a few seconds, and is generally restricted to outdoor use. My co-pending invention for a reconfigurable animal figure toy glider, Ser. No. 07/331,744, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,320, that may be used in play that extends to the limits of a child's imagination. The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a more versatile toy glider that is not only reconfigurable into animal forms, but is also reconfigurable into a toy car and boat.